


Hold Tight

by letsmakeitforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: Yixing wants the EXO members to believe himBelieve that he'll stay





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry

After Kris, Luhan, and finally Tao had left, EXO had wondered what would happen. Wondered if Yixing would leave as well. Yixing promised them that he would never leave them, ever. But despite that, they still worried and the fans started ot8, excluding Yixing. 

To be honest, Yixing was tired of giving so much to their fans while all they did was want to know when he would leave. There were days where he wanted to leave just so that the fans would stop with those kind of comments every time he was on a vlive. But there were eight things (people) holding him tight. 

1\. Sehun 

Yixing remembered hearing Sehun crying and sniffling in his sleep and he heard something else; "Hyung, Xing-ge why did you leave? You said you wouldn't, please come back." This tore at Yixings heart and he walked over to Sehuns bed and climbed in, saying quietly,"Hyung keeps his promises, Sehunnie. I won't leave you." 

2\. Junmyeon 

Yixing could see it in Junmyeons eyes, the resignation and sadness every time he looked and Yixing. Yixing knew it was because Junmyeon believed Yixing would leave him, just like the rest (aka Kris). And Yixing did his best to reassure his beloved leader that he would never leave, never abandon him to sadness and heartbreak. 

3\. Minseok 

Yixing knew Minseok was still sad about Luhan leaving. And that he was afraid of losing Yixing as well. But Minseok was the oldest now and Yixing had overheard him muttering to himself about how he couldn't show his tears and anger because of it. So Yixing tried his best to be a person Minseok could come to at any time to rant or cry or just talk to. And he tried his hardest to make Minseok see that he wouldn't lose him. 

4\. Jongin 

Jongin was definitely the saddest one Yixing knew. Jongin was scared of losing his hyung, the only one who would dance with him freely (other than Sehun but Sehun wasn't his hyung so it wasn't the same). Jongin slowly stopped coming to Yixing with a proud grin on his face whenever he would learn a cool dance move nobody else knew. And so Yixing would go to him and gently encourage him to show his hyung. But one day Jongin broke and screamed and cried about how it wasn't fair and how he didn't have to show Yixing anything because Yixing was just going to leave, wasn't he? Yixings heart broke a little more at those words, he resolved to try to make Jongin understand that he wouldn't go away, no matter what. 

5\. Kyungsoo 

Kyungsoo was oddly the easiest to talk to. He was the only one who didn't give Yixing a sad look or try to avoid him. Yixing was happy someone believed him. And so often he would sit in the kitchen watching Kyungsoo make food, both quietly enjoying the others company. Kyungsoo would sometimes give Yixing hugs since the skinship with the others had slowly disappeared. And secretly Kyungsoo confronted the other members about it, warning them that if they continued acting like this they would lose their precious Yixing. 

6\. Chanyeol 

Chanyeol was loud and open about his emotions. Everybody knew. Chanyeol had bluntly to Yixing that he knew that he would leave but it's okay as long as he would just, just live with them in the moment until the end. Yixing felt his heart break into two jagged halves as he heard the lack of hope in Chanyeols voice and the terrible sadness as well. Yixing tried his best to make Chanyeol believe that he wouldn't leave, and perhaps it worked because Chanyeol wanted so badly to believe his hyung would stay forever. 

7\. Baekhyun 

Baekhyun was an awful lot like Chanyeol but he often had skinship with Yixing as well and wasn't quite as open about his feelings. Baekhyun stopped their skinship and it hurt Yixing more than he was willing to admit. Nowadays Baekhyun would just stare sadly from across the room at his hyung who he loved so much even though he tried not to. Yixing attempted to restart the skinship and get Baekhyun to understand that he wouldn't leave. 

8\. Jongdae

The one person who Yixing dreaded to look up at and see what was in his eyes. Because Jongdae had been so so so incredibly hurt by Luhans departure, even more so that Minseok. Because try as they might to hide it, Jongdae and Luhan had been very close, closer than most people in EXO. And Yixing was afraid of what he might see in those eyes. The happiness and mirth that people could see there during shows and interviews was real, but underneath it there was an abyss of sadness and heartbreak. Yixing didn't want to know what was there now. He just wanted Jongdae to believe him, believe that he would never leave. And Jongdae, because maybe he just didn't want to face the fact that Yixing was expected to leave, believed him. Held him tight and cried hard, so very hard on his shoulder. 

Yixing knew that maybe his members were bad at hiding emotions and thoughts but as long as he stayed perhaps he could make things better. And make everybody truly believe that he would stay. Even though it would be difficult, he would endure it because he loves his members too much to leave them.


End file.
